1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an irrigation device from which the liquid is ejected through a multiple number of openings along the extension of the device.
2. The Prior Art
There have been known already irrigation hoses of rubber or plastics which had openings along their extension from which water was ejected in the form of a spray. These hoses had been produced in a conventional way by extrusion, the openings being made in a subsequent step. It has been known also to insert metallic or plastic nozzles into such openings. As known, the wall thickness of such hoses is considerable.
It is known also to make hose conduits by folding thin plastics sheets and fusing together the free edges of the plastic strip. These hoses--in one form or another--are mainly used for drip or trickle irrigation. Such conduits include usually a labyrinthine passage including numerous bows and bends or are subdivided into a number of chambers with apertures in the partitions between chambers, all of which cause a decrease of pressure in the medium flowing therethrough, until the medium leaves the conduit in the form of a slow trickle or dropwise.